The Legend of Zelda : Ocarina of Time
The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (ゼルダの伝説 時のオカリナ,'' Zeruda no Densetsu Toki no Okarina'', litt. La Légende de Zelda : l’Ocarina du temps), est un jeu vidéo d'action-aventure développé par Nintendo EAD et édité par Nintendo. Il est sorti fin 1998 sur Nintendo 64. Initialement développé pour le périphérique Nintendo 64DD, le jeu fût finalement publié sur une cartouche de 256 mégabits. Avant la sortie du jeu, Nintendo n'avait jamais produit une cartouche possédant une aussi grande capacité. Quelque temps après, Ocarina of Time sortit sur GameCube dans une édition collector limitée. Le jeu est ressorti le 17 juin 2011 sur Nintendo 3DS, sous le nom de The Legend of Zelda : Ocarina of Time 3D ''pour célébrer les 25 ans de la série. Placement dans la chronologie La chronologie de la série est dévoilée dans l'ouvrage ''Hyrule Historia. Selon Hyrule Historia, Ocarina of Time se place dans la timeline principale, avec The Minish Cap, Four Swords et Skyward Sword. Il se situe à la fin de la timeline, soit après les événements de Fours Swords. Le jeu joue un rôle très important pour la suite de la chronologie, puisque c'est à partir d'Ocarina of Time que la chronologie se divise en trois timelines, dépendantes chacune de ce qu'il se passe à la fin du jeu. Ocarina of Time a donc trois suites possibles : *''A Link to the Past'' si l'on suis la Timeline de la Défaite *''Majora's Mask'' si l'on suis la Timeline de l'Enfance *''The Wind Waker'' si l'on suis la Timeline de l'Adulte. Synopsis Enfant left|196pxLink vit dans la forêt kokiri. Les autres enfants ont une fée sauf lui. Un jour l'Arbre Mojo envoie une fée pour réveiller Link. L'Arbre Mojo (l'esprit protecteur de la forêt) convoque Link, un enfant de la forêt, pour lui parler. Il lui explique que ses origines ne sont pas dans la forêt, comme les autres enfants qui peuplent celle-ci (les Kokiris), et qu'il a une quête à accomplir : sauver Hyrule d'un vil cavalier du désert (Ganondorf) qui désire s'emparer de la Triforce. C'est alors que commence sa quête. Il reçoit de l'Arbre Mojo la pierre ancestrale de la forêt, qu'il doit remettre à la princesse d'Hyrule, Zelda. Celle-ci lui demande de ramener deux autres pierres (données par Darunia et Ruto) qui permettront de desceller la porte du temple du Temps à l'aide de l'ocarina du Temps. Derrière cette porte repose l'épée de Légende qui fera de Link, projeté dans le temps grâce à elle et équipé de l'ocarina, le héros du temps. Passage à l’âge adulte right|196pxLink entonne le chant du Temps avec l'ocarina du Temps devant le piédestal des trois pierres Ancestrales. Cela fait, la porte du Temps s'ouvre et Link se retrouve dans la pièce où se trouve L'épée de Légende (réminiscence d'Excalibur). Link s'en approche et la retire de son socle. Il rencontre Rauru, l'un des sept sages protecteurs de la Triforce qui lui apprend que l'épée avait endormi son âme pendant sept années, durant lesquelles le vil Ganondorf a envahi Hyrule…Link est devenu plus grand et plus puissant. Il pourra ainsi voyager dans le temps en insérant l'épée de Légende dans son socle de granit pour rajeunir ou en la retirant pour passer à l'âge adulte. À l'âge adulte, Link ne peut plus utiliser certains objets de son enfance mais en revanche, il peut monter une jument, Epona. L'épée de Légende est une lame purificatrice repoussant les forces obscures. Les êtres du mal ne peuvent donc pas la toucher et seul le Héros du Temps (l'élu) peut la retirer de son socle de granit. Sa quête est maintenant d'éveiller les six autres sages d'Hyrule pour battre Ganondorf, guidé par le mystérieux Sheik. Système de jeu La 3D left|180pxLes développeurs des jeux Zelda sont passés dans cet épisode à une vue entièrement en trois dimensions, et on voit évoluer le personnage (Link) de derrière, bien que la caméra puisse tourner autour de lui. La manette de la Nintendo 64 est adaptée à cela car elle comporte un joystick, ce qui facilite la manipulation du personnage dans l'espace. Les graphismes se veulent réalistes, et le moteur 3D utilisé était manifestement en avance sur son temps. Le développement du jeu a nécessité quatre ans, dont deux pour la création du moteur graphique. Sa date de sortie maintes fois repoussée a fait naître de nombreuses polémiques et interrogations au sein du public qui l'attendait. Traitement du temps La gestion du temps dans Ocarina of Time, présente dans d'autres jeux sortis auparavant, mais particulièrement bien employée dans ce jeu, est un élément majeur qui a notoirement frappé les joueurs lors de la sortie du jeu. Outre le fait que le scénario prend place dans deux périodes de temps bien distinctes, pendant lesquelles Link est d'abord enfant puis devient adulte, le joueur évolue dans un monde gigantesque modifié par le cycle du jour et de la nuit. Des ennemis différents apparaissent selon le moment de la journée ; de plus, certaines actions importantes sont possibles seulement le jour, d'autres seulement la nuit. On note enfin que la musique (le thème de la plaine d'Hyrule par exemple) évolue selon le moment de la journée, mais de manière progressive, sans transition brutale. Univers 268px|rightL'action se passe aussi dans le royaume d'Hyrule, toujours aussi riche en diversité de populations et de paysages. À l'ouest se trouve la vallée Gerudo, le lac Hylia au sud, ainsi que la forêt de Kokiri au sud-est, puis les Bois Perdus et le domaine de Zora à l'est, au nord se trouvent le mont du Péril et le Château d'Hyrule. Au centre s'étale la vaste plaine d'Hyrule, et le ranch Lon Lon. Le monde est très vaste et diversifié, rendu vivant par le lever et le coucher du soleil, et les multiples personnages et animaux qui l'habitent. Personnages left|170px|Artwork officiel représentant plusieurs personnages clés du jeu. Comme dans les épisodes précédents, Link reste le héros du jeu qui sera incarné par le joueur. Comme les précédents opus, il porte sa tunique et son bonnet vert (qui sont dans l'histoire du jeu, les habits que portent les Kokiris), bien qu'au cours de l'histoire il ait la possibilité de porter une tunique bleue (habit Zora) et une tunique rouge (habit Goron), chacune ayant son utilité. Navi , la fée qui l'accompagne, le suivra n'importe où. La tunique goron de Link lui sert à traverser des endroits très chauds, comme le volcan ou le temple du feu et la tunique zora lui permet de respirer sous l'eau. Il a également plusieurs paires de bottes à trouver comme les bottes de plomb qui le font couler sous l'eau et les bottes ailées, lui permettant de marcher dans les airs pendant une seconde et demi. On peut aussi y retrouver des objets récurrents dans la série comme l'arc des Fées, le boomerang ou le lance-pierre. La princesse Zelda est aux côtés de Link pour le soutenir et l'aider dans sa quête. Elle a dans cet épisode une grande importance, puisqu'elle serait elle-même une Sage. Capturée par Ganondorf, Link devra la sauver. Ganondorf joue une nouvelle fois le méchant à abattre, le méchant de fin (boss final), le plus féroce. Au summum de sa rage et de sa puissance, alors que Link et Zelda pensaient en être venus à bout, Ganondorf, utilisant le plein pouvoir de la Triforce de la force, se transforme en sa forme primitive, un démon du nom de Ganon qui est armé de 2 épées gigantesques et est immensément puissant. Il possède la Triforce liée à la déesse Din: la Force. Listes Personnages Boss Ennemis Lieux Donjons Objets et Équipement Traductions Glitches Crédits Idées supprimées de la version bêta Au cours des différentes vidéos présentées, plusieurs idées furent supprimées, certaines par un manque de place lié au support et d'autres par choix artistiques. * Les voix auraient dues apparaître dans cet épisode mais furent supprimées à cause des limites de la Nintendo 64 pour gérer les voix. Shigeru Miyamoto était aussi peu satisfait des voix choisies. On peut aussi penser que depuis la catastrophe des Zelda sur CD-I où les personnages parlaient, Nintendo refuse de revivre ça. Les voix furent cependant introduites dans Majora's Mask, grâce au changement de moteur, qui multiplia la capacité de gestion de la console par quatre. *Le bouclier était prévu à usage limité (un compteur apparaissait à côté de l’icône) et devait être amélioré pour être indestructible. Cette idée fut reprise plusieurs année plus tard, dans Skyward Sword. * Link aurait dû affronter un groupe de squelettes dirigés par un roi, cette idée sera reprise pour Majora's Mask. * Des ennemis furent supprimés tels des Slimes que Link aurait dû vaincre à l'aide d'un mouvement spécifique (qui lui est toujours présent dans le jeu) ou les Darknuts. * Navi entourait les ennemis en rouge, ce détail fut changé dans les dernières versions Bêta. * Une démo de la version précédente du développement d'Ocarina of Time, Ura Zelda. Cette démo est sortie sous le nom de Zelda 64 Green Lucky Demo. * Il était prévu que les médaillons donnés par les Sages devaient êtres des objets servant de téléportation à leur piédestal. Il s'agit d'une utilisation avant l'apparition de l'Ocarina du Temps. Le médaillon devait à la base s'obtenir en finissant le temple et il servait de téléporteur pour y revenir plus tard dans le jeu si le joueur le désir. D'ailleurs le symbole des médaillons est présent sur chaque piédestal sur lequel Link apparait lors d'une téléportation. Le médaillon correspondait au pouvoir obtenu dans le temple. Ainsi le Médaillon de la Forêt correspondait au Vent de Farore , le Médaillon du Feu au Feu de Din, et ainsi de suite. D'ailleurs, en regardant les couleurs des médaillons et des pouvoirs de Link, on retrouve les mêmes couleurs sauf le violet. Ainsi, le Feu de Din aurait fonctionné en utilisant le Médaillon du Feu sur les endroits où l'usage du Feu de Din est nécessaire pour allumer des torches, on trouve l'emblème du temple du feu. Malheureusement, personne ne sait si c'était à l'origine une aide pour le joueur ou un vestige de l'ancien fonctionnement. Anecdote * Il était initialement prévu que Ocarina of Time soit un jeu en vue à la première personne. Ce fut finalement un jeu à la troisième personne. Miyamoto voulait que le changement entre Link Enfant et Link Adulte soit visible à l'écran. Ce dernier souhaitait aussi que Link soit visible des joueurs parce que (citation) "Il est trop cool". * Au départ Ocarina of Time était développé sur Nintendo 64DD mais face à divers problèmes de développement de la console le jeu a changé de plateforme pour la Nintendo 64. Théories 2 faux temples, la forêt et l'eau : * Le Temple de la Forêt était censé être en réalité le Temple du Vent et le Temple de l'Eau le Temple de la Glace. En effet le symbole du Temple de la Forêt représente un signe distinctif du vent et celui du Temple de l'Eau représente un flocon de neige. De plus dans la Tour de Ganon, dans la section de la forêt il y a une espèce d'énigme avec du vent et dans la section de l'eau il y a un puzzle avec de la glace. L is real : * Sur la fontaine dans Super Mario 64 il y a marqué sur la stèle "L is real" qui semble être une inscription un peu mystérieuse car probablement personne ne semble savoir ce que ceci signifie et pourquoi est-ce inclus. Nous pouvons donner un exemple que L signifie Luigi qui est réel et qui arrivera dans le jeu ou encore que ça voulait annoncer "Paper Mario". Mais dans Zelda : Ocarina of Time dans la Caverne Dodongo nous trouvons la même stèle mais l'inscription ne fait pas du tout allusion à Luigi, quand on lit il y a marqué "Crâne géant de Dodongo. Quand il voit rouge. Un nouveau chemin se découvre" qui est une énigme qui va nous permettre d'avancer dans le donjon. Si il y a un vrai lien entre Mario et Zelda, "L" pourrait très bien dire "Link est réel". "L" pourrait très bien faire référence à Link. Près de la fontaine dans Super Mario 64 il n'y a aucun crâne géant mais un Boo géant, autour de la fontaine il y a des Boo qui sont des fantômes QUI sont donc des morts, et il y a un géant Boo isolé près de la fontaine et quand il voit rouge (pourrait signifier Mario qui est rouge) il nous montre un autre chemin qui nous avancera dans le jeu mais quand Mario s'approche de lui le géant Boo devient transparent et à l'intérieur il y a une clé et cette clé est la métaphore d'un nouveau chemin. Nous pouvons en conclure qu'il y a une très grande connexion entre ces 2 stèles. L'arbre Mojo * L'arbre Mojo est un peu le gardien des Kokiris, mais à un certain moment du jeu l'Arbre Mojo meurt mais c'est une façon de parler puisque un bourgeon va repousser, il lui faudra bien sûr des centaines d'années pour devenir un bel arbre géant. Mais quelques centaines d'années plus tard se déroulent les événements de Zelda : Twilight Princess, où le 1er donjon se déroule dans un vieil arbre, et bien cet arbre serait le Bourgeon de l'Arbre Mojo qui serait mort entre ces deux jeux. Premièrement,il n'y a pas de Kokiris dans Twilight Princess, certaines théories affirment cependant que les singes du 1er donjon de Twilight Princess sont l'évolution des Kokiris. La seule trace des Kokiris que nous avons dans ce jeu est le symbole sur les portes du donjon ce qui peut nous montrer que le Temple Sylvestre serait la carcasse du bourgeon de l'Arbre Mojo, car l'Arbre serait mort et les Kokiris, qui ne peuvent pas vivre sans lui, seraient morts également. En 2ème argument, on a la rencontre avec le Loup Doré, et c'est la 1ère rencontre du jeu qui se fait juste avant le temple, en gros l'aventure commence juste avant l'Arbre Mojo, ce qui est aussi le cas dans Ocarina of Time. On a plutôt un lien symbolique entre les 2 jeux. En 3ème argument, nous pouvons dire que le chemin qui mène au Temple Sylvestre est semblable à celui qui nous mène à l'Arbre Mojo dans Ocarina of Time. Mais l'Arbre Mojo d'Ocarina of Time est mort à cause d'un parasite, et en tant que boss du Temple Sylvestre on a également un parasite, ce parasite serait donc l'origine de la mort du 2ème Arbre Mojo, d'ailleurs la salle du boss a des similitudes avec des parties de l'Arbre Mojo d'Ocarina of Time, les Kokiris disent que sans Arbre Mojo, la mort et les ténèbres reviendront dans la forêt et c'est exactement ce qu'il se passe dans Ocarina of Time, les 3 pierres ancestrales étaient divisés pour 3 races différentes, les Gorons avaient le Rubis, les Zoras le Saphir et les Kokiris l'Emeraude, on a bien donc dans Ocarina of Time des objets déposés par les Dieux pour 3 tribus qui sont donc les 3 tribus les plus importantes d'Hyrule, et bien dans Twilight Princess c'est les cristaux d'ombre qu'il va falloir trouver, il y a un cristal d'ombre dans les Mines Goron chez les Gorons, au Temple Abyssal chez les Zoras et au Temple Sylvestre donc chez les Kokiris, et donc c'est l'argument décisif pour dire que le Temple Sylvestre est la carcasse du Bourgeon de l'Arbre Mojo quand il a grandit. Rappelons aussi que dans Ocarina of Time, ce ne sont pas les Kokiris eux-mêmes qui nous donne l'Emeraude Kokiri mais l'Arbre Mojo, et dans Twilight Princess, nous trouvons le cristal d'ombre à l'intérieur du Temple Sylvestre. Link et Zelda jumeaux * Link et Zelda d'Ocarina of Time seraient en fait, frères et sœurs jumeaux. En effet, ils ont les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus, et semblent avoir le même âge. On sait que la mère de Link a été blessée pendant la Guerre d'Unification d'Hyrule, et on ne voit jamais la reine d'Hyrule. Elle aurait donc été blessée pendant la guerre. Ne pouvant retourner au château, elle a alors confié son enfant à l'Arbre Mojo. De plus, lors de leur première rencontre, Zelda dira à Link que son prénom semble lui rappeler quelqu'un. Différence entre la version 64 et la version 3DS Voir: The Legend of Zelda : Ocarina of Time 3D. Traduction Pour voir connaître toutes les traductions des différents personnages, ennemis, objets, lieux et autres se trouvent ICI. Musiques Galerie Artworks Arbre Mojo.png|Link et Navi s’apprêtant à entrer dans l'Arbre Mojo. Attaque circulaire.jpg|Link enfant effectue une attaque circulaire contre des Mojo Baba. Ganondorf et Link (Oot).png|Link enfant rencontre Ganondorf. Master Sword (OoT).jpeg|Link retire Excalibur de son socle. Ganonxlink.jpg|Link affrontant Ganondorf. Notice oot1.jpg oot2.jpg oot3.jpg oot4.jpg oot5.jpg oot6.jpg oot7.jpg oot8.jpg oot9.jpg oot10.jpg oot11.jpg oot12 .jpg oot13.jpg oot14.jpg oot15.jpg oot16.jpg oot17.jpg oot18.jpg oot19.jpg oot20.jpg Publicité Catégorie:Jeux Catégorie:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Catégorie:Spoiler Catégorie:Bêta